criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Killer Takes All
Killer Takes All is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the one-hundred seventh case of the game and the fifty-first case of Pacific Bay. It is the first case to take place in Paradise City, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Frank Knight wanted to embark in a getaway to Paradise City to forget what happened in Innovation Valley after the horrendous events in the high-tech district. All Frank wanted to do is to drink in the most expensive bars in the district albeit Chief Marquez made it clear that Frank was on the clock to protect casinos from thieves, and the district from dishonest gamblers, prostitutes, and dirty cops even though the Chief didn't state out details. Frank and the player went to the strip of Paradise City only to find croupier Alfie McNaulty stabbed in the head with a croupier stick. Frank and the player shipped the body to Roxie Sparks to launch the first murder investigation in a district based on the real-life Las Vegas. Meltdown moments happened in the murder investigation. Sheikh Faisal challenged the player and Frank to a game of poker after Frank interrogated the Arabian monarch rudely. In the event Faisal won, he would have the team exiled out of Paradise City in which he would sue the team for their rude behavior during a murder investigation, in which Sheikh Faisal was unsuccessful due to Frank winning the poker game. Sheikh Faisal then disclosed the killer's trail although Frank would talk to the Sheikh later on. The player proved that they were eligible to stay in Paradise City after they gathered enough evidence to incriminate a professional gambler named Grace O'Brien as the one who killed the croupier. Grace recalled the days when Alfie and herself were once partners in crime, stealing jewelry from Pacific Bay's most expensive jewelry stores, but things have changed since Alfie became a reformed croupier in Paradise City. Grace politely asked Alfie to rob the jewelry shop of the Mennagio Casino, but showing signs of reformation, Alfie couldn't afford to risk his career as a croupier and refused. Grace had to commit the robbery on her own, but Alfie attempted to stop Grace's jewelry heist by reporting her to the Paradise City authorities. Grace couldn't afford to let Alfie get underneath her skin, so to remove whom she viewed as a double-crosser, Grace played a game of poker or two at Alfie's section. During the game, Grace ate a shrimp platter or two and wrote a note on the empty plate, asking Alfie to meet Grace outside. The plan went perfectly when Grace saw Alfie outside the casino, knocked the reformed croupier off-balance and took his croupier stick away from him. Grace then slid the hilt violently on Alfie's left eye, killing him. Unfortunately, the player proved to be luckier than Grace as the player's investigative skills proved to be too much for the professional gambler to bear, so Grace was required to attend trial for her crimes. Grace tried to sweet-talk Judge Dante into playing a game of poker to avoid indictment in which the Judge abstained to gamble knowing how risky gambling is, so he made this message clear: 20 years in jail for the murder of the reformed croupier. Judge Dante's verdict angered Grace, but handing out sentences for murder is the game the Judge was really good in. Frank felt that the player wanted to gamble following the indictment, although the player personally felt that they have more productive motives in Paradise City than to have fun. Following the indictment, Eugenia Hestentrope, the owner of the Mennagio Casino, reported a string of wanton heists which involved some of her casino's jewelry stores led by a master thief. Although Louis De Rico was caught on scene during those heists, the team needs more evidence if they want to end the string of casino heists running rampant in Paradise City. Stats Victim *'Alfie McNaulty' (stabbed in the head with a croupier stick) Murder Weapon *'Croupier Stick' Killer *'Grace O'Brien' Suspects C107BWyatt.png|Betty Wyatt C107DMoto.png|Danny Moto C107LDeRico.png|Louis De Rico C107GOBrien.png|Grace O'Brien C107SFaisal.png|Sheikh Faisal Killer's Profile *The killer eats shrimp cocktails. *The killer is superstitious. *The killer takes energy pills. *The killer wears sapphire jewelry. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Trivia *''All'' Additional Investigation legs of Paradise City, this case included, are named differently to ensure continuity with the district's plot. Hence, The Big Heist: Part 1. *Due to a French Holiday, Pretty Simple Games released this case on a Wednesday instead of a Thursday. *The Mennagio, a casino that appeared as a crime scene in this case, is an obvious parody of the Bellagio Hotel and Casino. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Paradise City